The present invention relates to a method of controlling the stop of the feed of roving in a spinning machine, and more particularly to such method and means that provides for deactuating the stop motion means to permit roving feed during operation of a yarn break repair means after the stop motion means has been actuated to stop the feed of roving to the drafting rolls upon detection of a yarn break.
Stop motions are commonly used commercially in textile spinning machines in conjunction with yarn break detectors to stop the feed of roving to the drafting rolls of the machine upon the occurrence of a yarn break. To repair a yarn break the stop motion is then deactuated by the operator, who repairs the break and reactuates the stop motion for subsequent operation when the next yarn break occurs.
By the present invention the stop motion actuation and deactuation functions are automatically performed and controlled without attention by the operator unless a sequence of yarn break repair operations have been unsuccessful.